Stop it
by AshGray1878
Summary: Uh... Cliche Tratie story but also not cliche? First story Gimme a shot:) And review! Three shot (Rated T)(to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_Laughter erupted from the Hermes Cabin as red paint attacks Katie from above as she trips over the trigger,_

_Travis and Connor stood in front of the group laughing just as hard as the others. As Travis laugh died down, he walked slowly towards Katie, still smiling. Katie was shaking. Travis had assumed it was due to anger._

_"Haha! Katie-kat I think you look good...red... okay, not really." Travis waited... But instead of screaming, Katie looked up from the ground and glared at Travis with so much hatred, Travis flinched. With a closer look, Travis realized that there were actually tears running down her cheeks. Travis softened,"Are you-"_

_She ran._

* * *

><p>"Katie? Katie!" Travis have looked everywhere for Katie since she ran away during breakfast. The sun has already started to set in no time it will be dark, dangerous for any demigod to out alone, even armed. Travis should be heading back to camp but he wasn't going to leave without Katie.<p>

"Katie!" Travis' flashlight shone brightly through the almost-dark-forest. As Travis shone his flashlight briefly upwards at the tree in front of him, he did a double take, as he saw a movement above.

"Katie?" Travis tried angling himself to take a better look. "Katie come down, it's getting late we should be heading back!" Travis shouted. Katie simple turned away, facing the other way.

"Katie? Katie! If you're not- I'm going up!" Travis held his torchlight with his mouth and started climbing, frequently getting poked. _It's a really tall tree._

"Katie-"_  
><em>

"Go away." Katie's voice was barely a whisper.

"Katie-" Travis tried reaching for her.

"Go away." Katie's voice was louder and more stable, but still trembling fiercely.

"Katie please-" Travis tried again.

"Will you just go away?!" Katie finally snapped. Tear stains on her cheek, but no more were running. Her sudden out burst shocked Travis.

"I...I'm sorry. For the pranks, but please can you come back with me to the camp? It's already pitch dark, it's very dangerous for us to be out here."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Five years Travis. _Five years _I've endured you and your brother. For five years I had been hoping for you two to grow up and _stop_! Every summer I was always so happy that campers would be coming back. More people, more lively. Then every single year, you and your brother- especially you- would come and destroy my summer with your stupid pranks!" Travis looked down ashamed. "You just had to come, every single year. I've endured your stulud pranks but now? You just had to prank me the day I was told my father had been in a fatal accident and had- passed?" Katie choked. "Do you know you have a way of showing up every time when I want to see you the least?"

"I'm sorry..." Travis couldn't think of anything to say. So Katie continued.

"You know what? Sometimes- No _every_ _single_ _time_ I see your face, I really wished that you could just...die! I wish you were gone! I wish I had never known you my entire life!" Katie screamed. When she finally looked at Travis, she saw the hurt on his face, so obvious, so strained, like he was trying to hide it. She regretted her words, but had no means to take it back.

"Look how 'bout we make a deal?" Travis was shaking. "You come back with me to camp, and I try to get myself killed?" Katie hoped he was joking, because his voice surely don't sound like he's bluffing.

* * *

><p>Travis escorted her to her cabin, without a single word, not even to say goodbye. Well actually neither even looked at each other throughout the walk.<p>

"Wait." Katie finally decided," Travis wait." She ran up to him. When she ran up to him, he immediately turned away from her.

"What?" His voice was so...vulnerable.

"I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said back there. I mean sure you are very annoying but I wouldn't want you to...die." Travis sighed. Facing Katie.

"Why do everyone say this?" Travis exclaimed, clearly frustrated and may be even angry.

"Say what?"

"You people say the meanest things and then say you don't mean it later. I know you want me gone. Well so does everyone else. I'm sorry for thinking I could be for once myself and not be judged. I guess that was just too selfish of me to ask for someone I care about to accept the way I am without blowing up in my face. My mom, my friends- well at least I thought they were my friends- and now you. For the past five years, you've said mean things- oh so mean- but I never thought you were serious. Now I finally know the truth. You guys all want me gone. And I know you guys mean it. I am annoying. I am a terrible mistake. And I should restore order to this world by just leaving it."

"No-"

"Save it."

* * *

><p>He didn't show up during breakfast.<p>

His cabin members didn't see him either.

_**Review! First story!**_

_**Disclaimer: do not own anything but the plot:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hi ya. So this is part two. I'm not good at continuing things, especially if it wasn't laid out quite right previously... Anyway... hope you like it... I don't really know whether you'll like it, just don't kill me. *awkward laugh* Peace!**_

Memories flooded back to Travis.

"_You stupid boy-"_

"_He did it-"_

"_Look at what you've done-"  
>"I wish that you've never existed-"<em>

"_What have I done wrong to ever deserve _you_?"_

"_You aren't worthy enough-"_

Travis dropped. He curled into himself, a ball of hair clenched in each hand.

He screamed.

Panting, he looked up, more aware of his surroundings this time. It was pitch dark in the forest, if it weren't for his emergency torchlight, that he always kept in his jeans, he would have fallen into a hole or something.

He looked around, in search for a golden potato (don't ask) he left years ago to mark his tree house's position.

When he found it, he started climbing the 60 foot tree. The tree house was painted in different shades of green, to camouflage to its surrounding, located on top of a tree in between two other taller ones, without the golden potato, it would have been nearly impossible to locate the tree house.

He crashed on to his forest green bean bag, beside Connor's light green bean bag, everything has to be green to made a prefect hide out.

He knew it was stupid and impulsive for him to run off into the forest at night, but it was the only place he could think of.

He tried to clear his head of unpleasant memories and think of happy one, but, there were none. Not much at least. Most of them were about Katie, some about Connor.

Like the way Katie looked while she was gardening, with her dirty blonde hair in a bun, her back hunched over, in a weird way, she looked best when she's gardening, a weird old lady way.

He had pranked her to get attention, _her_ attention. He didn't care about the punishments he got. He just wanted her to notice him, which was weird because he had never wanted to be noticed before... before he met _her._

_Argh, whatever_, It doesn't matter not. She obviously hates him. All he wanted was some loving. To be something worth caring and loving for, by someone, exclusive of his brother of course.

But now, every thing's clear he wasn't much use any ways.

He knew it was selfish of him. Connor did nothing wrong.

But it's better for everyone this way.

Better for Katie this way.

Travis took out his dagger.

"I'm Sorry, Connor."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN hihi. I'm gonna end here. ;) Review! it would mean a lot._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hi, I'm back again. This is part three, NO MORE AFTER THIS. I wasn't going to write it at first but after my friend pushing me and my writers block... i guess i continue it... I did enjoy killing you readers with the previous ending... but i **_**_guess... hope you like it... i hope it doesn't suck._**

Connor and Katie reached that tree house.

It was empty.

But there was a note, craved onto the wooden floor.

**_Dear Katie, I'm Sorry. I didn't meant for things to go south. I just wanted your attention. The truth is that i really liked you._**

**_But I know that you don't feel the same way. So after what you've said, I've been thinking, I think its the best for everyone, that i just leave. _**

**_Tell Connor I'm sorry._**

**_Travis._**

_Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about? I should be sorry. I shouldn't said those things to you. _A tear slipped, before Katie could prevent it. She was having mixed feelings now. She was relieved Travis was fine, but... she couldn't believe Travis actually left.

She turned and realise she wasn't the only one crying. Connor was kneeling on the floor, eyes watery, he ran his hand along the craved words.

"Connor, you alright?" Katie hesitantly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Connor took a deep breath, bit on his fist, then looked up at Katie with those big brown watery eyes. The kind of look that make you want to give him a big hug and never let go.

"I'm fine." Connor's big brown eyes hardening, he wiped his tears away fiercely, cleared his throat and stood. Brushing dust off his knees. "Come on, let's go back. It's getting dark."

Katie just stared, _how can he be calm and collected when his brother left? __ Tears were coming out of her uncontrollably, and this was her holding back her feelings._

Connor was already half way down the tree. Katie looked around the treehouse once more... then something caught her eye. An envelope. A sky blue envelope. She practically leaped towards it. She opened the envelope carefully but urgently. She knew the envelope was for her.

_**Dear Katie, **_

_**I love your dirty blonde hair, I love the way you look cover in dirt and mud. I love how you are you. **_

_**I know you don't feel the same way. But i just have to tell you this.**_

_**I love you Katie Gardener. I always have and I always will.**_

_**Travis.**_

_I love you too._

**_A/N Hope it didn't suck for you;)_**

**_Review._**


End file.
